


don’t laugh at my damp hands

by salt_over_papercuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Café Dates because I can, First Date, M/M, Miya Atsumu Tries So Hard, Pre-Relationship, writing this made me sad because it made me want to go on a date so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/pseuds/salt_over_papercuts
Summary: “Atsumu should have known better than to go to one of those overpriced, sleek and instagrammable cafés that popped like mushrooms around campus, but he wasn’t the type to regret his actions so if he had to eat konbini onigiri and ramen for the next two weeks, he would. He hoped he was looking instagram-worthy too, with his tight black jeans that definitely weren’t Osamu’s and his dark green turtleneck that Aran absolutely didn’t forget after a sleepover. He tried to remember the last time he brushed his teeth today and blindly fixed a stray hair for the umpteenth time today.”AtsuHina Exchange gift for patchworklove
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 32
Kudos: 106
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	don’t laugh at my damp hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamunamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/gifts).



> my prompts were: musician au and college/university au  
> i tried to include them while keeping the focus on their first date together! i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> here are some songs that inspired this
> 
> imagine me without you - j_ust  
> i really like you - 10 cm  
> v - jay park  
> mohae - san e, bol4  
> way back home - j_ust

Atsumu should have known better than to go to one of those overpriced, sleek and instagrammable cafés that popped like mushrooms around campus, but he wasn’t the type to regret his actions, so if he had to eat konbini onigiri and ramen for the next two weeks, he would. He hoped he was looking instagram-worthy too, with his tight black jeans that definitely weren’t Osamu’s and his dark green turtleneck that Aran absolutely didn’t forget after a sleepover. He tried to remember the last time he brushed his teeth and blindly fixed a stray hair for the umpteenth time today.

OK. Maybe Atsumu was kinda nervous about his date.

But who could blame him! He finally managed to score a date with the sunshine pizza delivery boy that may or may not have seen him at his worst (when Aran, Osamu, Suna and he were preparing for their university’s summer music festival, running on six cups of coffee a day and stale peanut butter cookies).

Atsumu found him already seated at a table in their chosen café. Shouyou looked positively dazzling under the afternoon sun, his cinnamon hair hugged by a golden halo of light and a lovely contrast with the cream-colored sweater he chose for the breezy evening. When he spotted Atsumu, he shot him a smile so bright it pierced through Atsumu’s heart.

“Atsumu-san! Here!” he called and Atsumu swore he’d never heard a nicer voice before in his life, clear and pleasant like a river on a blue day—or some poetic stuff like that.

OK. Maybe Atsumu was kinda serious about getting Shouyou to like him. He may have spilled coke on his shirt the first two times they met, he may have liked three four-year-old pictures of Shouyou on Instagram when he learned his name, and he _may_ have begged Kageyama to give him his number (even though he was a cocky shit and he feared Kageyama had a crush on Shouyou, too). Begging his—assumed, maybe imagined—rival? Atsumu was desperate. He changed outfits thrice before leaving home and mooched some cologne off Suna, because he was the one getting laid the most often out of all of them, and Atsumu hoped to channel at least some of that energy.

“Shouyou-kun! Did you wait long?”

“Nope! Just got here!” he beamed at him.

Just as he sat, the waitress came to them and asked if they were ready to order. Atsumu threw a quick look at the menu, confirming that he was indeed eating konbini food for the next week if he couldn’t steal some from his friends. Shouyou looked amused when Atsumu decided to just go for it and asked for a large salted caramel macchiato while he asked for a simple flat white. Atsumu tried his best to deal with the ensuing silence, looking at the plush clouds in the sky and overgrown trees that surrounded them like they were more interesting than they actually were, but he couldn’t help how his leg started to bounce only a minute later.

“So, how did you even go through finals?” Shouyou asked with a soft smile. “Must have been hard, with them being just after the festival.”

Atsumu chuckled and got hit by a pang of self-pity at the memories, but he also felt warmth in his chest from the way the sun reflected on Shouyou’s caramel brown eyes. He really wanted this date to work. He answered Shouyou’s questions as vaguely as possible, not letting him know that he’d eaten cereal with energy drinks for a week straight and gone to class in what was basically pajamas because he had no longer cared. Instead, he talked about group studies with his classmates, and about his friend that fell asleep on the bus for so long that he woke up in the next city. He was 63% sure he sounded like a confident student that effortlessly got good grades.

“What about you, Shouyou-kun?” he added pleasantly, as if his hands weren’t uncomfortably damp around the hot porcelain of his drink.

Shouyou pondered for a few seconds, fingernails tapping on his cup lightly. He laughed a little and shared his struggles about studying for his sports sciences finals and trying to go to the gym as often as possible for his sanity, all while also having to go to his part-time job.

“Kageyama is such a bad teacher, you have no idea. He just kept pointing at articulations and injuries as if he could coerce them into my brain without any type of context.”

Heh. Atsumu was definitely saving that as mocking material, but Shouyou didn’t need to know. He didn’t need to know anything other than Atsumu at his best right now, going for the perfect level of no-pressure detachment and careful attention to his date. As if he wasn’t cataloguing every bit of information Shouyou was giving him, classifying them and keeping them safe in the part of his brain titled “Hinata Shouyou, human sunshine.” Trying to remind himself to remember the name of his sister (15-year-old, high school freshman in town a little to the north, in the art club), the fact that he felt summer was his favorite season (obviously!) but he also liked fall, and that he couldn’t handle his alcohol, so his roommates cut him off if he has more than three drinks.

Their conversation was easy, as comforting as their hot drinks in the surprising chill of the late afternoon. Atsumu’s smiles got a little more authentic, a little more fond as the nerves gradually left him. A few times, their fingers brushed as they showed each other things on their phones, leaving a tingling sensation that spread out to Atsumu’s whole being and made him wonder if Shouyou felt something even slightly similar. He couldn’t help but feel a little regretful as their drinks emptied and Hinata threw a few glances to the outside. He didn’t want to pressure him, just maybe walk him back to the station and then ask him to meet again, sounding as relaxed as humanly possible. When the waitress came back, he offered to pay for their drinks and laughed at Shouyou’s attempts to make him change his mind.

He paid and they left, walking side by side. Shouyou was strolling lazily beside him, their arms and shoulders touching when the people around them walked a little too closely. The silences weren’t awkward when they weren’t talking about their days, their roommates, their siblings or the drinks they’d shared at the café. (Shouyou thought the flat white was okay, but he thought the café near the law library was nicer, and that they made a delicious matcha latté.) 

As they passed the big park near campus, Atsumu felt a warm hand on his wrist.

“Atsumu-san, look!” he said, pointing between the old trees of the park. “There are some food trucks there! Want to go take a look?”

Atsumu’s wallet wept at the thought, but Shouyou’s face emitted so much excitement it was blinding, so he couldn’t refuse him. Honestly, he was pretty sure he couldn’t refuse Shouyou at all. So he let himself be dragged into the bustling crowd that went from stand to stand. Shouyou looked like he’d met Santa himself, eyeing every possible snack with a gleeful expression. Crepes, dango, takoyaki, yakisoba, taiyaki, and other delights all tried to attract people under the boisterous calls of the street chefs. Shouyou dragged him to a churro stand and bought two chocolate-filled ones.

“I really like this flavor,” he mumbled, looking almost shy. “I hope you don’t mind—I really wanted you to try it.”

Atsumu’s chest filled with affection again. “Huh, it must be good then.” He tried to sound smug, but he had a feeling that the burning sensation in his face betrayed him.

“I also just wanted to buy you something,” Shouyou laughed, looking embarrassed. “I’m having a great time today.”

They continued their way through the park, and Atsumu couldn’t keep his feet from dragging as they approached the station. He also felt like Shouyou’s shoulder dug a little harder against his arm when they touched, walking so close it was a miracle they didn’t stumble. When they finally arrived, Atsumu swayed from foot to foot, unsure of how to choose one of the thousands of things he wanted to say to Shouyou. He’d had a great time—he thought Shouyou was funny, interesting, gorgeous and kind and he really wanted to see him again. He was gathering his courage when Shouyou spoke.

“I had a lot of fun today, Atsumu-san.”

“Y-yeah, me too,” Atsumu stuttered, then mentally cursed himself for it. “I’m happy you accepted my invitation.” 

He took a deep breath, to hell with being cool. “I would be really happy if you wanted to meet again.”

There—he said it. On campus, he was half of the Miya Twins, handsome and unattainable, but right now, Atsumu felt like a middle schooler confessing for the first time. When he dared look up, Shouyou was smiling his biggest smile yet, almost impossibly bright. The tip of his ears were reddish and Atsumu thought he was so very lucky to see it that maybe the gods were in his favor for once.

“I’d love to go on another date with you, Atsumu-san.”

Shouyou called it a date. Atsumu was going to see him again. If he got a little lucky, Shouyou might even _date date_ him. If Osamu had been there, he would have been sure to mock Atsumu, warning him of the dangers of losing his last brain cell in his daze. But Osamu wasn’t there, so Atsumu could only look, dumbfounded, as Shouyou got on the tip of his toes to kiss him on the cheek, quick as lightning. He put warm hands over his shirt and momentarily drowned Atsumu in the sweet smell of fresh linen. Shouyou’s face was definitely red when he waved him goodbye and made his way into the station, walking swiftly. 

Atsumu had to say a mental apology to Aran, because there was absolutely no way he was ever giving the turtleneck back.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! comments and kudos are always appreciated! thank you [ kiki ](https://twitter.com/Shoutos_Boots)and [ dzesi ](https://twitter.com/dzessssi) for beta-ing this!
> 
> catch me on twitter [ @Katsukis_Boots](https://twitter.com/Katsukis_Boots)


End file.
